


Swingers

by newtntommy



Series: Newtmas One Shots [18]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blow Jobs, Flower Crowns, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Threesome, minho and thomas just kiss, newt thomas and gally, stubborn gally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Thomas gets hurt and Newt and Gally 'take care' of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swingers

A lot of people like Thomas. They were unsure of him at first because of his insane amount of curiosity, but then they got used to it and soon perceived it as hope. Thomas held a lot of hope in him, and they envied him. Especially Newt, Minho, and Gally. 

Newt liked him instantly. He had been impressed with all the questions he had and how he was so interested with the maze. Also, the look of innocence and purity intrigued him. It was good to have a virtuous boy in the maze. 

Minho liked him even though he asked a lot of questions. After so many boys entering the maze having a bunch of questions, he had grown tired and irritated with them, but it was different with Thomas. Thomas showed interest in going into the maze and didn’t show a hint of terror towards it. Minho liked that.

Gally liked Thomas, but he tries not to show it. He had a job to do by keeping things together while Alby is busy. Thomas breaking the rules had him need to punish the greenie instead of letting it go like he had wanted to. Thomas had a lot of courage and ingenious plans, and he liked Thomas for that. He just wasn’t going to show it.

So when Thomas and Minho came back into the maze, Newt and Gally was eyeing the keeper of the runners down. Minho grinned at Newt while having an arm around Thomas’s waist. That’s when Newt and Gally noticed that Thomas was limping. The need to know what happened to Thomas groped them into running over to them. Worry grew in Gally’s mind when he hears Thomas hiss in pain. 

"What happened?" Newt asks worriedly looking down at Thomas’s foot after giving Minho a glare. Gally had an urge to wrap an arm around Thomas’s waist to help lessen the weight on his injured foot, but he held back. He glances up when Minho laughs.

"This shank tripped over thin air-"

"I tripped over a vine on the ground!" 

"Oh please, you tripped over nothing. There was nothing there," Minho laughs and laughs even harder when Thomas thumps him on the back of the head. Gally rolls his eyes.

"Just like day one greenie. How did you ever become a runner?" Gally crudely remarks routinely. 

"Oh leave the shank alone you slinthead. I’m taking him to the medjacks," Minho responds expecting something from Gally. He points at Thomas. "You are not running tomorrow by the way," he scolds and Thomas was about to oppose, but Gally speaks up.

"You are not going to hurt yourself even more, and we all know you will. Minho, you’re running tomorrow," he orders not wanting Minho to stay in the glade the next day as well. He knows Minho would stay for Thomas, and he refuses to think of the thought being jealousy. He pretends to not notice Newt smirking at him. 

Clint and Jeff come up noticing Thomas leaning on Minho, and whisks him away like mother hens. Gally watches every movement and touch the two make with Thomas, and he doesn’t hear Newt and Minho go to stand on both of his sides until it’s too late. 

"Newt," Minho drawls getting Gally’s attention on purpose winking at Newt, who smirks. "I believe you’d like to know that me and the greenie kissed in the maze." 

Gally whirls around and Newt gasps dramatically. Minho snickers.

"Yupp, and it was awesome. He was ranting about something and I just took the liberty of stopping him with my lips. His face was totally red, but he didn’t back away," he says with a victorious tone. "And the real reason he hurt his foot was him stuttering away and tripping over his own feet," he laughs with scrunched up eyes. 

"You assaulted him?" Gally asks with a glare and it was silent for a minute before the two laugh hard. Gally turns red as they laugh looking directly at him. Newt wipes at the tear under his eye and takes a few breaths in trying to talk.

"Look at you looking out for the greenie. Thought you had a bloody stick up your arse," Newt laughs and snorts embarrassingly making Minho laugh harder. Gally rolls his eyes and clenches his fists. 

"Well-well what I am supposed to think when you tell me that he tripped over his own feet after you ki-kissed him!" Gally stutters out with a growl. Newt rolls his eyes with a big grin on his face making Gally want to hide in a hole or put them all in the pit. Minho scoffs and starts to head over to the kitchen area. 

"Well I’m going to leave y’all to it to argue over who gets to kiss him next," he snickers with a playful salute. Gally looks back at the blonde with a glare, but he furrows his eyebrows when he sees Newt cross his arms in front of his chest. 

"You like Tommy?" he asks, but Gally doesn’t see if it was challenging or not. Gally automatically shakes his head in denial. Newt scoffs and this time, with a grin and cocks his hip. 

"What?" Gally barks sternly and defensively. He hopes his face isn’t as red as he feels. His hope diminishes when Newt eyes him down and walks away with a smirk. He glumly walks to the kitchen area to get some food himself. He takes a glance towards the medical building and sees Thomas sitting on one of the beds while Jeff inspects his foot. He storms off without a second glance. 

~*~

Gally wakes up early in order to make sure Minho had his things and head out into the maze, but he stubbornly says he was only checking on the garden.

He just wanted to make sure Minho was leaving and not staying with Thomas. He was about to make his way to the medical building, but Newt calls him over from the garden. He was the only one out there working due to it being really early. Gally makes his way over with a bland look on his face. Newt still smirks at him though like he could read his mind. Newt nods his head to the right.

"You were going to check on Tommy weren’t you?" Newt asks with that familiar stance cocking his hip to the right. Gally snorts shaking his head, but before he could say anything, Newt was waving him off dismissively. 

"Sure. Now, let me grab something before we both go visit the greenie," Newt mutters walking away and behind an aisle of grains. He comes back around with his hands behind his back making Gally nervous. Newt mischievously grins again nodding to the building.

"Well go on. Lead the way _Captain_ ,” he snickers. Gally eyes him cautiously before slowly turning around and walking away. Something light lands on his head making him swerve around defensively bringing his hand up to take the thing off. He snatches it off and looks and sees that it was a shucking flower crown. He scowls at it.

"What the bugging thing is _this_?” he asks in disgust, but Newt doesn’t even flinch at the comment. Only smiles with a glint in his eyes. 

"I made Tommy one because I thought he’d look charming in it, and I couldn’t keep from making you one. You love it and you know it," Newt informs with a grin and swiftly takes the lead leaving Gally gaping. He looks down at the flower crown and sees how nice it actually looked. The flowers were yellow and purple, and it looked well-made. He mentally scowls and looks up ready to start walking again, but he halts when he sees Newt glaring at him with his arms in front of his chest. He vigorously points at the crown sternly making Gally grunt. He angrily puts it on his head and childishly glares at him, but Newt only smiles wide triumphantly and turns back around. 

Gally follows him with a pout. 

He follows Newt into the little hut finding Thomas sitting up on the man-made bed groggily rubbing at his eyes showing that he had just woken up. His eyes widen though, when he sees Gally and Gally halts in the doorway. He glares daggers into the back of Newt’s head. 

"I-uh-"

"Don’t get jealous Tommy. I got you one too," Newt chuckles and goes to put the crown on top of the boy’s hair. Gally doesn’t know what to think when he sees that Newt was far too close than necessary and how he was graciously setting up Thomas’s brunet hair and ruffling up a few strands making it look messy, but..good messy? 

Gally looked to the side not knowing what to do. He hears Newt start talking making him look up. He fumbles with his fingers when he sees how close Newt had gotten. 

"I knew you’d look charming. Didn’t I say that Gally?" he laughs not even looking at Gally. "I knew you’d look cute." 

Gally finds himself engrossed with the little things Newt was doing. The blonde had slowly moved Thomas’s legs to where he could fit in between them, and one of his hands was placed on the boy’s thigh while the other was lightly tracing Thomas’s jaw. Gally didn’t know what was going on. 

The way Thomas was looking dazedly at the blonde made something stir inside him and he then needed to fix himself in his pants. He bites his lip at the sight. 

The kiss was both expected and surprising. It felt like his breath left him when he sees Newt swoop in to capture Thomas’s lips with his. The way Newt was eagerly angling their lips and wrapping a hand behind the other’s neck while Thomas was still in a shocked state made him feel so flustered. 

He was almost shaking when he sees Thomas spread his legs more letting Newt get closer. Thomas was just now getting into the kiss and copying Newt’s eagerness. He wraps his arms around Newt’s lower back and wraps a foot around the blonde’s leg. Gally felt his pants getting tighter too and when did it get so hot in here? 

Thomas beginning of taking Newt’s shirt off wakes Gally up from his trance. He gulps a few times and tries to calm his racing heart. He decides not to get their attention and instead just turns around to leave. 

"Where you going shank?" 

Gally looks back shakily at Newt, who had turned around with Thomas’s foot still wrapped around his leg and his hands loosely on his sides. Newt tilts his head.

"I-um I was just going to leave-" Gally stutters pointing outside. Newt huffs. 

"Who’s going to kiss Tommy’s lips while I kiss everywhere else?" 

Thomas and Gally both freeze up and embarrassingly look at each other with reddened faces. 

"Uh.." Gally drawls nervously and Newt groans. Gally is suddenly being pulled forward and pushed next to a silent Thomas. The brunet bites his lip looking at him, and Gally doesn’t really know when Thomas’s eyes got so brown and how his moles got cute. 

_Cute_? 

Newt had already started kissing down Thomas’s neck and to his collarbones using his hands to move the shirt down. Thomas’s shaky voice initiated Gally’s urge to kiss the greenie and he doesn’t know when their lips were on each other. 

And ugh okay he can do this. 

Thomas’s lips were soft and open due to Newt sucking and biting on his chest. Their kiss grew harder and Gally was suddenly holding his hand, and a certain angle lets him see that Thomas was gripping Newt’s hair with his other. 

He only hears Newt mutter, and then suddenly Thomas was being pushed back onto the bed. Gally follows the brunet down to where he is halfway hovering over the boy. Thomas gasps into his mouth hotly and he ravishes his lips and tongue in response. 

He can _definitely_ do this.

The sound of Thomas’s pants unzipping drives Gally on more. He kisses down his neck and starts biting just hard enough to leave marks. Thomas was a moaning mess, and Gally was then gripped by the hair instead of by the hand. 

"Shuck!" 

Gally jumps away when Thomas shouts in his mouth, and he looks down to find what had happened. He groans and he has to rub himself through his pants when he sees Newt with Thomas’s cock down his throat. Thomas was moaning loud and shaky with slight movements with his hips trying to not choke the blonde. 

Gally shouts in surprise when he’s suddenly being pulled down and Thomas’s tongue was now in his mouth. He eagerly responds, and he surprises himself with tenderly caressing Thomas’s face. 

He can let his guard down a few times right? 

The arch of the brunet’s back and the sudden loud moan echoing in the hut told him that Thomas had came, and he can’t describe just how captivating the boy looked trying to catch his breath. He watches as Thomas’s body slightly shakes and sweat forms on his forehead. 

Newt pulls Thomas’s pants and boxers back up and zips them. He huffs taking Gally’s attention.

"What?" he asks the obviously upset blonde, who glares at him.

"You messed up his flower crown you slinthead," he hisses and leans down to fix the crown. Gally doesn’t even remember putting his hair in the boy’s hair, but he doesn’t find it impossible. He helps Newt move Thomas on the bed to where he can fully lay out on it. Gally tenderly moves his injured foot onto a pillow. He could almost groan every time he takes a step due to his hard member in his pants needing to be relieved. 

He doesn’t know what to do now as Newt lovingly plays with Thomas’s hair without touching the crown. He rubs off most of the sweat and plants short kisses all over his face. Gally scratches the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I-uh-"

"Who would’ve ever guessed the fearless captain with a stick up his arse would be so speechless and surprisingly unselfish in bed," Newt mutters with a laugh. Gally rolls his eyes.

"I don’t have a stick up my arse. I just know what I am doing and want to keep doing it my way. I’m speechless because of obvious reasons," he responds, but then mutters the last part awkwardly pointing down at his crotch. Newt laughs. 

Gally tenses when Newt comes over to him with a suggestive look on his face, and he sternly shakes his head no. 

"I don’t-"

"Oh calm down Gally. I was only kidding," Newt rolls his eyes fondly and goes back to Thomas, who was falling asleep during their rant. Medicine he had gotten earlier was kicking in. Newt taps playfully on his nose.

"I only like Tommy here." 

"Doesn’t Minho-"

"Yes he does, but we figured that we would just both have Tommy..It’d just be easier. With everything going on, we thought we could just let each other love on him," Newt says mindlessly playing with one of Thomas’s hands like he wasn’t interested in the conversation anymore. Gally suddenly felt out of place.

"Well I’ll just leave you two to it then.." he awkwardly drawls and Newt looks up at him.

"You can..can love him too. We’re not kidding though, when we say that you have a stick far up your arse," Newt comments and Gally senses light anger in his tone. 

"I’ll back off," Gally sputters out. He doesn’t know what else to add. He wished he could just tell everyone that he wasn’t a total slinthead. He just cared too much and wanted everyone safe. 

"Okay," Newt responds and turns back to Thomas showing that the conversation was over. Gally takes a chance to look back at Thomas for a moment, and then decides to go off to the showers to calm his raging boner down.


End file.
